


Passion For A Blue Rose

by AzenaKira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Fortuna and since the older devil hunter walked away from Nero... How much does he regret it? Let's just say he can't keepa way from the boy forever. He refuses to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion For A Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'm so sorry this chapter is so freakin short! Not all of them will be like this I promise... During the dream Nero is OOC for a reason. It should make sense in the later chapters and add a bit of humor. I realize after the dream that Dante may seem a bit OOC as well... I was chopping that up to him being barely awake and pissed at the way the dream ended... Anyways, here's the first chapter. Please enjoy!

_Dante let out a low moan as he leaned back on his bed, a certain half devil between his legs; both of them already nude. His hand reached down and lightly wrapped around silver locks as his eyes fluttered closed. He moaned again as the man's tongue slipped over his erection before taking him fully into his mouth. "Nero…"_

_After a few moments, Nero pulled back and glanced up at the older hunter with lust filled eyes, "I want you inside me Dante."_

_Dante grinned a little, returning that lust filled look, "Anything you want, kid."_

_Nero bit his lip slightly before straddling Dante's waist and positioning his opening above Dante's cock, "… Will it hurt?"_

_Suddenly Dante flipped them over and nipped at Nero's neck, earning a few moans from the boy, "Not much, kid. I'll make you feel good." Dante leaned down and kissed the younger boy deeply and slowly pushed his member into his tight entrance, earning a loud gasp in return. Dante took the opportunity to slide his tongue along Nero's thus earning a loud moan and he couldn't help but grin._

_After giving the boy some time to adjust, Dante started to slowly move, earning some small gasps and moans as Dante's mouth found its way to Nero's neck and he slid a firm hand over the younger's chest. He gradually increased his pace and started moaning as well._

_"D-Dante… I think I'm gunna—"_

_He heard Nero gasp loudly and throw his head back as clench down around him and suddenly everything went white._

\--

Dante groaned softly as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Another dream about that kid… It's been a year since Fortuna and I still think about him. He rolled over with a soft sigh, glancing down towards the bulge in his boxers.

Dante reached into them and pulled out his erection with a soft moan. His eyes fluttered closed as he slowly started pumping himself, but it didn't seem like it was enough. He let the dream wander back into his memory and quickened his pace. He soon came all over his chest as he softly muttered Nero's name.

He let his eyes flutter back open and he glanced down at the mess with a heavy sigh, "Great. Now I need a shower. See what you do to me, kid? This is what happens when I don't have any missions and am bored stiff." If only he did see…

He tucked his dick back into his boxers as he got up and strolled off to the shower before stripping off the garment. He stepped into the shower and under the water with a soft sigh, running his hands through his hair, slicking it back a little. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments as his mess slowly slid down the drain, "I wonder if the kid's still in Fortuna…" Dante grinned slightly, "Well I've got no work… Maybe I should find out."


End file.
